I came back
by xYaOixLuVeRx
Summary: Set in Mello's point of view . I came back to Wammy’s for only one reason I wanted to bring back the good times, the good times I had him. … … …
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

**C****h****a****p****t****e****r ****O****n****e****:**

I stood outside Wammy's House in the cold freezing my ass off and stared at the door in the very front. This was where I had grown up, my true home I guess you could say. The day I left this place I swore never to come back, but here I was again.

Wammy's House was an orphanage built up by a man named Watari. It was no ordinary orphan home; this place only accepted the very best kids. Child prodigies like L Lawliet, the best detective in the world.

I told myself I hated this place, but deep down in my heart I knew the truth, I loved this place. I felt warm tears stream down my face as thought of how badly I wanted to just reverse time back to my childhood. Back when the only thing I had to ever worry about was being a good kid and ways to beat Near. I wanted to bring back the good times, the good times I had him. … … …

**(FLASH BACK) **

"_Mello?" said red haired boy to the blonde._

"_What is it Matt?" said Mello halfway asleep _

"_Are you a wake?" _

"_I am now Matt what do you want?" _

"_I want you to promise me that you'll always stay with me and that you'll never leave with out me. That as long as I'm alive you will be by my side always." He said on the verge of tears. _

_The blonde stared and said in soft and tender voice _

"_I promise" … … … _

**(END FLASHBACK)**

I broke my promise the day I left Wammy's House without him. I am the worst, he begged me to stay but I left and told him I no longer wanted to see him and that I hated him, when deep down I needed him. I broke his heart and made him cry. I was crying harder now because I remembered his face the day tore him from my side.

I wiped the tears away and told myself to stop crying. He was to leave the orphanage today in a few minutes he would walk out those doors and I was going to see the only human being I truly loved more than anything in the world.

I was right in exactly 7 minutes and 34 seconds he walked out the door. I had not seen him in five years, but it felt like ages. He was taller now, but he still wore his orange tinted goggles, and striped shirts. I fought the urge to cry from the joy I felt seeing him again. My heart ached to give all my love to him. He was coming closer, and when he was close enough I stood in his path.

"M-mello?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**C****h****a****p****t****e****r ****T****w****o****:**

"Mello, Mello is it really … Mello" he said and rubbed his eyes.

"Matt it is me." I said letting tears run freely down my cheeks.

"Why are you here?" he said coldly

"To ask you to please forgive me"

"Why should I"

"Matt, I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, and that you probably think I should just go die and burn in hell. But I want you to know that not one day has gone by that the 24 hours of the day I'm thinking about you and what I did to you was horrible. And how much I miss you. How much I wish I had brought you with me."

"Than why didn't you Mello I would have gone to the end of the world with you if it meant being with you"

"It was to protect you, Matt. I didn't want you to get hurt." He was crying now too and I felt terrible to see him this way.

"Well it hurt Mello. It fucking hurt that you not only broke your promise but my heart too."

" I am sorry" I fell to my knees and cried harder than I ever had in my life.

"I'm sorry Matt, I love you so much it hurts. The five years I spent without you were so painful, I cried myself to sleep each night because I need you I attempted suicide several times because I found that without you life was meaningless. I had no reason to get out of bed, it hurt to breath I needed you so badly. And I still do Matt I need you because I love you Matt, I love you"

"Mello I …"

" I love you I love you with all my heart." I stood up again and looked at his emerald green eyes.

"I'll know you hate me and probably don't care what happens to me but I had to tell you I love you, because I kept it a secret all these years and l wanted you to know that I do and always will."

He came up to me and pulled me into his arms and I felt the tears fall on my face from his face.

"Mello when you left I had to hold your sheets in arms to be able to fall asleep. But I no longer have to and do you know why? Because now I have you again and I can hold you"

"Matt"

"I need you just as much as the air I breathe and I will forgive you if you tell once more you love me and promise me that you'll never leave"

"I love you Matt, I love you and I promise to never ever leave you again."

I never ever left him ever again, this time I kept my promise and I never again cried for I had him and nothing in the world, not even the pain of the fire burning half my face hurt more than not having him with me. I was finally with him and that was all that mattered.


End file.
